Obligations Of An Heir
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Arthur is expected to fill his role. Merlin finds out that he has led a very sheltered life, and the prince seems to want to keep it that way. This story contains some graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin, stop fussing, go away now."

"But…" Merlin turned from tidying. It was night, the bell ready to chime out eleven. "I heard your father this morning; he said he and the council will be coming here tonight. Gaius is as well… so…"

"So, I don't need you here Merlin!" Arthur snapped. He turned and grabbed Merlin's arm, taking him to the door and shoving him out. "Go away, and I don't want to see you until nine tomorrow."

"Oh," Merlin said, as the door was slammed in his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And as if that would put Merlin off. Ten minutes later he crawled up the corridor by the servant's door. Whatever the council wanted, they wouldn't come this way and it was his job to protect Arthur. He peered through the keyhole to see nothing but blackness. Arthur had put the key in, and as Merlin tested the handle he realised the door was locked. Releasing a breath Merlin whispered at the lock. The key beyond didn't turn, the door gave no indication of what he had done but Merlin pushed it open and peered through. Arthur was fiddling around with a box that he had placed on the bed.

Merlin watched as he pulled something from it, a short stem of metal that thickened out at the tip. Arthur exhaled and put the item on the bed before stripping his trousers off. Merlin blinked in surprise as Arthur rubbed his hand around his groin and then reached for a small jar. He picked up the item on the bed and dipped it into the jar, turning it and tipping the jar to make sure the item was well coated. When he lifted it out, it dripped with a thick viscous fluid. Arthur put the box and the jar under the bed, hiding them both away.

Then he moved to the end of the bed and perched on there, settling himself with his feet on the linen chest at the end, and half sprawled back on the bed, his hips resting on the wooden rail that crossed between the two end posts. The door gave Merlin a perfect angle to see what Arthur did. One hand probed for his backside, while he slid the device into himself. Arthur gasped as he pushed it in, easing it into his passage carefully and pushing his hips up to move with it. He lay back on the bed, feet still resting on the chest and he moved the thing inside him, while his other hand rubbed at his cock and balls. Arthur panted as he played with himself, but he slowed the movement of his hands down and pushed the thing deep inside him. He took his time, looking like he wanted to enjoy himself. Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face. All he could see of Arthur was his legs, and one hand caressing, while the other thrust the device inside him. As he seemed to reach a peak, his hips thrusting, Arthur paused.

He sat up carefully, settling himself at the end of the bed. His face was now flushed and Arthur reached up to run his fingers through his hair, not smoothing it, in fact, he spiked it up, dishevelling his appearance, and he put his hand between his legs again, sticking his fingers inside to move what was inside him, and then he just sat there, rocking his hips and lazily rubbing his cock.

Merlin blinked, even more surprised as Arthur swore, turned to grab the neatly tided bed sheet and yanked it down. He threw himself back on the bed, kicked and shuffled about to make the bed look as rumpled as possible. He rolled onto his front and ground his hips against the mattress and flailed about as he rolled onto his back.

He only stopped when there was a knock at the door. Arthur sat up, shuffled back to the end of the bed and put himself into position again, very carefully. The bed was now messed up, so was Arthur and he remained very erect, eyes fluttering as he rubbed and shifted against the end of the bed. Then very carefully, he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Come in," he called.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin watched with his eyes on stalks as Uther, the council members and Gaius walked in. Arthur stayed where he was, shifting a little. Uther looked around in confusion.

"Are you alone?"

"Merlin chose to leave," Arthur said calmly. "He felt nervous."

He did feel exactly that. But he hadn't chosen to leave. Arthur had thrown him out. Gaius looked relived at the news. Merlin frowned, wondering what was going on. The council members clustered around Arthur. Merlin had to duck around to see what was going on. He couldn't see Arthur. Uther was blocking the view, but Arthur's face became visible as he sat up a little.

"He isn't lacking initially," one of the council said.

"We need to check his seed," another announced.

"You should not have dismissed your servant," Uther berated.

"He is not comfortable around others. Merlin was innocent when he was employed. I can manage on my own," Arthur said.

"Then do so."

Merlin lost sight of Arthur as he lay back. The people around the bed were all focused on the prince. Merlin pushed the door and crawled in and hunkered down by the heavy sideboard. He was hidden in shadow, but he could now see Arthur lying back on the bed, his legs splayed out while he played with himself. Merlin noted that Gaius at least had the decency to look uncomfortable. The rest of them just stared. Arthur shifted his hips and gasped, increasing the pressure on his erection. Merlin flinched as he watched one of the men in the council run a fingertip over the head of Arthur's cock. It made Arthur gasp, and the man then licked his finger.

"He's excreting, well enough," the man commented.

"The prince needs to prove that he can ejaculate," Uther said calmly, but there was a level of strain to his tone. Merlin frowned in confusion. Why would they all need to watch that? Arthur didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with it as he lay there rubbing his cock and shifting his hips. As innocent as he was, Merlin at least realised the wand that Arthur had put inside himself would help him. What Merlin couldn't understand was why they all expected him to be there, and why Arthur clearly didn't.

Merlin watched in shock as Arthur carried on, the man rubbed the head of his cock again and Arthur jerked, moaning deeply. He increased the pressure, writhing on the bed and then Arthur threw his head back further, mouth opening in a silent gasp and his body tensed as his cock spurted with fluid. It coated across his stomach and chest.

Arthur continued to jerk, shuddering on the bed, his eyes closed as his hips lowered, letting himself relax onto the bed. His hands fell away from his groin to land at his sides. Arthur didn't react as Gaius used a small sliver of wood to scrape some of the semen from his stomach and then he retreated, nodding at the council.

None of them now looked at Arthur lying prone on the bed. They looked about at each other and Uther straightened his back.

"The prince had proven himself able to perform, I believe."

"Odd to see that he didn't keep his servant with him. I could understand it the first time."

"It wouldn't look very good if I need my servant when proving myself to another kingdom," Arthur said breathlessly.

"The prince speaks with some wisdom."

Merlin couldn't work out who said it but it seemed to make the men happy. Uther reached out and gripped Arthur's forearm.

"You rest now."

"Yes, Sire," Arthur said.

Merlin watched as they left, as Arthur stayed still, until he lifted his head in the direction of the door. It was clear that for several seconds he did nothing but listen before moved on the bed again and then reached down between his legs. Arthur dug his fingers in inside himself, taking the device out of his body. He arched his back and his muscles tensed as he pulled and then released. Arthur relaxed back and Merlin started to crawl away. He was almost to the door when his foot hit the hinge at an awkward angle and the door creaked. Arthur's head shot up, Merlin ducked and ran. He entered the corridor and ran down the stairs, out of the castle and he just ran.

But he couldn't run far enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had left him a load of washing to do, so Merlin ran back to that. It was, in the quiet wash house, doing itself but things landed heavily on the floor as Merlin ran in and grabbed things; scooping suds into his hair just to look like he had been busy. Like Arthur had.

And so was the case when Arthur stormed in, fully dressed, hair slightly dishevelled, and Merlin looked up, from his intense scrubbing, in feigned surprise.

"Sire, can I help you? Did I miss something?"

Not very well feigned it seemed since Arthur stalked forward and grabbed Merlin's arm and swiftly twisted it up around his back. Merlin yelped, gasped and wriggled about.

"I never have seen you walk on your knees," Arthur snapped.

"Sire, I… what…?"

Merlin yelped again as Arthur pulled harder.

"How much did you hear?"

"Arthur, what…"

"That is My Lord to you," Arthur snarled, his body weight went into the grip. Merlin curled up, his chest pressed down onto his knees and that hard, wrenching grip remained relentless on his arm.

"My Lord, I don't understand!"

"It seems fairly simple to me. I think you were eavesdropping at the door, now what did you hear."

"Nothing, nothing, I haven't heard anything, I swear, Sire!" Merlin's voice rose in pitch as Arthur twisted harder.

"I swear, Sire. I heard nothing. Please, Sire. You're hurting me!"

That was a euphemism. It felt like Arthur was about to pull his arm off. Merlin had been witness to something that Arthur never wanted seen. At least Merlin had confirmed that it was him who had violated Arthur's privacy. It could have been far worse if it had been another servant to have seen that, but Merlin had gone out of his way to do so. Arthur twisted so hard that Merlin lowered his head, pressing his face against the stone of the laundry room floor.

"Please, Arthur, stop!" Merlin whimpered. And he did. Arthur let go and as Merlin sat up, he was gone. He stuffed Arthur's washing into a pile, for later, for tomorrow, for whenever he got round to it. Merlin ran home, cradling his hand and shutting the door behind him, grateful that Gaius was still out so he could curl up, pretend to be asleep and have nothing to do with the rest of the world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What kept you?" Arthur snapped.

"Nothing, just, I woke up late," Merlin said, trying to get the tray holding Arthur's breakfast down without hurting his hand. He managed that and then yelped as Arthur grabbed his forearm. Merlin stepped towards Arthur as he pulled on his arm and looked at the swelling in Merlin's wrist. Arthur's fingers traced lightly over his skin and pressed down on the inflamed joint.

"I did that," Arthur stated flatly. It sounded as if Merlin didn't need to answer him. Arthur was talking to himself.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin added, with some reluctance. Arthur looked up at him, and slowly Merlin met his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. Merlin blinked.

"What?"

Arthur huffed with a brief moment of laughter. "I said I'm sorry. Look I have something that should help with the bruising, and I can bandage it up. Go to Gaius later and say you dropped something during training or… just don't tell him what I did."

"I won't," Merlin said as he let Arthur guide him to the bed and sit him down. Arthur left him to rummage in a drawer, and while he did so Merlin wondered about what had happened. He was sat on the end of the bed, and had Arthur really been there last night, with all those men stood around him, watching him.

"Here," Arthur said, making him jump. Arthur took his hand again, smearing the cooling cream over the swollen joint and he wrapped it up.

"I don't understand," Merlin snapped.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Why you would do that? Why they would need to see it? Why did they expect me there?" Merlin said, and then flinched but Arthur just carried on wrapping up Merlin's hand.

"It's not your concern."

"Well, it is!" Merlin announced indignantly. "I'm your servant, I'm your friend, and I am confused as to why they are watching you do… do that!"

"Ow!" Merlin added as Arthur smacked him around the head.

"I am the heir to the throne. That doesn't just mean fighting in tournaments and patrolling and sitting there during boring banquets. If I am the sole heir, then it is also down to me to produce the next heir. I have to prove that I can, that I can produce seed."

"You make yourself sound like a prize bull," Merlin snapped.

"That is exactly what I am Merlin, to them, on some levels."

"Why should I have been there?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are the person I should have been exercising myself on. They are all happily assuming that. Why the hell do you think my father puts up with you, and my overwhelming concern? He thinks you are providing for my needs, and that is making me a little over affectionate towards you."

"It's hardly that," Merlin snapped and then looked down at his damage wrist.

"Well, since you didn't seem to even understand the less than subtle hints, I gave up, I can manage on my own."

"Isn't there anyone else you can use, someone you can pay? I'm not that stupid, I know that much."

"Not enough. They all know me Merlin, and it would look odd if I'm fucking the stable boys every night when my servant is there to deal with my every need. It's the same with paying people; I am still the prince of Camelot. I can't go anywhere without being recognised."

"So you're just, when they…?"

Arthur started to snigger. "You haven't even noticed, I've jacked off into the chamber pot every morning. I can't do anything to you, I'd feel awful if I did, but if I leave you out as open game you'd be nailed through about six walls. Just let it go, Merlin. You can't do everything for me."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin apparently couldn't but Uther had seemed happy with Arthur that day, so the previous night must have been fine. Merlin didn't understand it, he couldn't talk to Gaius about it, he had been there, and Merlin wasn't supposed to be. There was no one, except the person in question. Merlin waited, snuffing out the candles in Arthur's room and waiting outside in the freezing corridor for almost half an hour before sneaking back in. Merlin moved slowly, making his way to Arthur's bed, hearing his low steady breathing.

Slowly Merlin stripped off his clothes and stood there shivering, before he slowly lifted the covers and crawled naked into the warm bed, occupied by the Crown Prince of Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad everyone is enjoying this. I haven't written slash for ages, but I always need a plot, however feeble it might be. But I do enjoy a good, disgusting story ;-) **

The effect of his arrival was instantaneous. His skin was shockingly cold compared to Arthur's and the prince jerked awake in alarm, grabbing Merlin around the neck. Merlin coughed.

"What the hell?" Arthur yelped.

"It's just me," Merlin said.

Arthur didn't release him, not immediately. Arthur seemed to contemplate that and then said.

"What the hell are you doing? If nothing else you're making the bed cold!"

"Sorry," Merlin said, coughing again. Arthur let him go. The only light was the moon through the windows, and one lone candle burning by the bedside. It was enough for Merlin to see Arthur gazing down at him, debating his next move. Arthur rose up and pushed the covers aside.

"Stay there!"

He left the bed, leaving a rather significant gap. Merlin huddled into the dip where Arthur had just recently been. It was nice and warm there, and he watched Arthur take the burning candle and moving around the room, he lit a few more. He jammed the candle he was carrying into a gap in the candlestick by the fire, and grabbing the poker, stirred the burning embers back into life, throwing another two logs in as the fire revived. Then hunching his shoulders and rubbing his upper arms Arthur tiptoed back over the stone floor.

"Great, now I'm cold!" Arthur moaned. He paused as he looked at the pile of Merlin's discarded clothes then he shook his head and jogged to the bed, scrambling in under the covers. "What are you doing clambering into my bed in the middle of the night?" Arthur snapped as he slid back under the covers.

"Sorry," Merlin said, shuffling from out of the centre of the bed, to give Arthur more room. But he lay close enough so that when Arthur lay on his side facing him they were inches apart.

"I presume that this has something to do with the conversation we had this morning."

"No," Merlin said. Then as Arthur raised his eyebrows Merlin hunched. "Yes, I suppose."

"You suppose," Arthur drawled. "You just got a sudden urge to climb naked into my bed, when you're cold I might add! And this just happens to coincide with a rather direct conversation about the fact that people assume I am having sex with you. Which is also after the night when you spy on me proving my sexual performance."

"I wasn't spying!" Merlin said indignantly.

"Really, I told you to leave and not return until the morning. Instead of doing as you are told, you sneak in the door without me knowing to find out what was going on. Seems like a good definition of spying, Merlin."

"Well, I was just worried about you," Merlin said, riling a little as Arthur smirked.

"What are my father and the council going to do to me?"

"I don't know, that didn't look very…" Merlin paused, wondering what he was trying to say. The memory of Arthur lying there pleasuring himself stirred something in Merlin, but the thought of doing it while people watched in a seemingly emotionless fashion dampened the sensation.

"You shouldn't have to do that, in front of all of them," he eventually concluded.

"I'm expected to, it's easy to get on with it and not think about it."

"And…?" Merlin paused and bit down on his lip. Arthur waited with a curious, but patient, expression on his face. The prince had realised early on that Merlin was utterly naïve on such matters, but he hadn't realised the extent of that naivety.

"… You use that thing, inside you?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, it took a moment for him to realise what Merlin meant.

"Oh, the wand, I could probably manage without it now but it stimulates the nerves, and means it happens a little quicker. I'm not really supposed to use it now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's assumed I have you instead."

"Oh, but you don't."

"No, and I'm not going to start forcing you."

Merlin wondered how much force Arthur thought it might take, especially since he was now naked in the bed. Even now, Merlin wasn't quite sure what possessed him. Well, maybe he did, just a little bit.

"How long have you been using the wand?" Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged again.

"Since the first time I had to prove myself, I think I had just turned sixteen."

"And you… did they…?" Merlin grimaced a little at the thought of the council members doing that. Arthur couldn't have known what to do the first time, and the thought of Uther having a hand in it was just weird. And Merlin decided that was unfortunate phrasing, even if it was just in his own mind.

"No, they didn't. One of the more trusted of the knights showed me what to do. My father made sure I had a few private practice runs before… well… before the first time I had to perform."

"And the knights showed you… other stuff?"

Arthur smirked, Merlin felt his face flush, but he couldn't help but want to know. It was not a subject he was very familiar with.

"Yes, Merlin."

"Which knights?"

The corners of Arthur's mouth tugged upwards in a smile, he moved his head closer to Merlin's.

"That is none of your business."

Merlin glanced away, his eyes moving down to Arthur's bare chest. It was, probably, a fair enough thing to say. Arthur was not likely to casually tell Merlin which knights he had been intimate with. Merlin lifted his eyes again, meeting Arthur's, which were regarding him with cool amusement. It was a severe contrast to his anger the previous night. And there was affection in his eyes, which made Merlin feel a little bolder, so he blurted out what was on his mind.

"Would you show me what you did?"

Arthur's face flickered with a frown. "You want me to do that again. I'm not a freak show, Merlin." There was a hint of anger creeping into Arthur's voice. Merlin shook his head, realising Arthur had slightly misinterpreted what he was asking.

"On me," Merlin said. Arthur blinked in surprise. Merlin took another breath and carefully asked.

"Will you do it to me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, Sybylla, I do write slash... There are some very interesting depths to my mind ;-)**

Merlin watched Arthur while he sat naked in Arthur's bed, the sheets pooled around his lower half. Arthur rummaged for what he needed, locked carefully away in one of the cupboards, one of the places in Arthur's chambers that he wasn't allowed access to. He was just a servant, there were things he was not to pry in.

Arthur had considered the request for some minutes. Merlin hadn't said anything further; he had just waited for an answer.

"You don't have to," Arthur had said.

"I know," Merlin had answered. Arthur had then debated it for a few moments, before pushing the sheets away and getting up, he poked the growing fire a little more and then shrugged on his blue jacket, to keep himself warm. Merlin's gaze followed him as he moved around, wearing the thin trousers that he wore to sleep in, and the thicker jacket over his top half. It revealed glimpses of Arthur's skin, around his waist and hips, and a line of flesh down his torso as he turned, walking towards the bed with the box in his hands.

Arthur went to the end of the bed and placed the box down on the linen chest at the end. Merlin pushed the sheets away and shuffled towards him. It was where Arthur had placed himself last night and Merlin guessed he would be put in the same position. Merlin knelt at the end of the bed and Arthur glanced at him briefly before looking down and opening the box. He dropped the lid back so it was completely open and Merlin could examine the contents.

The inside of the box was split into two sections. The smaller one held a jar and the larger section held the wand, on a bed of velvet material. It was thin at the base but widened dramatically halfway up, before tapering down to the tip. The wider section was ribbed, each section curved, and each ribbed section a quarter of an inch in height. From tip downward the wide point comprised of twelve sections, each ridge widening as it went down and then it had been moulded onto the thin wand. It looked, from a closer perspective, very big.

"Oh," Merlin said. He reached out a hand and touched it lightly. The metal was smooth, and cool to the touch. Merlin shivered, although the room was no longer cold, the fire was burning brightly, and he felt the heat surging up from inside him. Arthur had extinguished some of the candles, so the firelight on one side, the moon on another and the flickering tiny flames of the candles cast gentle shadows around the room.

"You can say no at any time, Merlin," Arthur said.

Merlin looked up, meeting Arthur's gaze. Arthur looked utterly calm, as if he could treat this like a necessary evil, but there was something else and Merlin realised it was not just the growing bulge in Arthur's underwear.

"Have you ever done this to someone before?"

"Once, one of the landowners wanted proof of one of the knight's ability before he allowed his daughter to marry. I did it for him, although his father-in-law was present."

"How romantic."

"Not really, but the marriage went well, and they have two sons and four daughters, and perhaps another on the way."

"Nice," Merlin said.

"But this is different. You don't need to prove something to someone."

"I know," Merlin said. "I want to." He paused and chewed on his lower lip. Merlin didn't see the subtle shift in Arthur as he watched. "I watched you and it's…"

"Curiosity?"

"I guess, and I... maybe something else. I've never, really…"

"Merlin, you can back out any time. This is one thing I will not complain about, make you do, or throw something at you because of."

"I know, you said that before."

"Okay, come here, sit forward."

Merlin moved on the bed, putting his legs into Arthur's waiting hands. He positioned him carefully and Merlin rested his feet on the linen chest, feeling the grooves of the carving under the soles of his feet. Arthur slid his hands up his inner thighs and Merlin allowed his legs to be pushed apart. Then as Arthur's fingers ran over the delicate flesh of his groin, Merlin jumped a little. Arthur's hands quickly ran over his hips and reached under to his backside, lifting him a little and drawing his buttocks onto the bed rail, raising his hips and it forced Merlin to lean back. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Arthur picked up the bottle and unfastened the top. He lifted the wand and very carefully started to pour the oil on it, rolling the wand around to allow the thick trail of oil to move within the grooves.

"That looks big."

"It's fine, you might just need a little work to be able to take it," Arthur said. He put the oil down and rested his hand on Merlin's stomach. "You need to relax."

"I feel nervous."

"That's fine, just try and relax, lay back a little more."

Merlin did so, trying to calm himself. His heart was thumping, and his body felt alive with energy, and it seemed like an effort to stay still. He closed his eyes, settling back into the bed, part of his mind alive with anticipation, and fear and confusion. What the hell was he really doing? He knew he shouldn't have intruded on Arthur, but Merlin had felt nothing but relief at being found at. If he had been forced to keep his curiosity under wraps, Merlin didn't think he could cope. Watching Arthur the previous night had affected him and he wanted to know what it felt like, to feel the pleasure of what Arthur had done to himself.

Arthur's hand caressed his skin, stroking up and down his left thigh, before moving onto the right, easing his legs further apart. The prince carried on stroking him, in the same way that he would often ease his nervous horses. The hand eventually moved between his legs, parting his buttocks, and something cold pressed against his opening. Merlin jumped and gave a little mewl of anticipation. Then very slowly his muscle started to open.

He wondered what he looked like, lying on the bed, compeletely exposed to Arthur. Merlin wondered if he looked as Arthur had the previous night. The pressure increased and he tensed, the stroking hand moved over his leg and a caress of lips and tongue touched his left hip bone.

"Shall I stop?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, no, please, I want you to."

"It might work better if you didn't look like I'm about to burn you at the stake."

Merlin couldn't help his shudder of laughter and he felt his legs tense and he jerked into the wand, pushing it in just a little further. Merlin gave another mewl.

"It's all right Merlin," Arthur's voice announced calmly. He ran a hand over Merlin's chest, and Merlin jerked up as Arthur caressed his nipple, drawing the delicate nub upwards. As he did so he pushed the wand in further making Merlin writhe on the bed. Arthur pushed it in over two more ridges, widening Merlin out and he angled it so the head of the wand could search out Merlin's pleasure sensors.

Arthur knew he hit it right as Merlin's back arched and he cried out. He petted along Merlin's torso and eased the wand in the rest of the way, violating Merlin completely. He released his hold on the wand and waited. Merlin was still writhing on the bed, his legs spread out, displaying himself to Arthur. Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's right thigh. He pressed into the touch and whined and shifted as he felt the wand move. Merlin started to pant, and Arthur watched him carefully.

It occurred to Arthur, at that moment. He had only done this, to himself and to someone else, as a matter of course. It had not been a pleasure. He had enjoyed it, but the end result was what mattered. The sensations had always been good, and the knight who had dealt with him had been kind enough, but Arthur had always felt a little wary. It was a task done out of obligation to the king, and although the knight in question had even been there, the first time, to literally hold his hand, Arthur still hadn't treated him with total trust.

This time was completely different. He leant forward and looked down at Merlin. His face was creased into a frown, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly while his hips rocked with the merest of movements. Merlin was erect, a drop of liquid glistening on the head of his cock.

"Merlin?"

Merlin whined.

"Look at me."


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to be with great effort that Merlin's eyelids fluttered open. Arthur watched him blink twice before Merlin's dilated eyes met his. When he tried to speak he gave nothing more than a whimper. He looked lost to the pleasure, not entirely comprehending what his body was doing. Arthur caressed Merlin's jaw and then ran his fingertips over his cheekbone. Merlin tilted his head in the direction of Arthur's hand.

"Merlin."

Merlin looked up at him with that direct gaze he was so capable of. He gazed up with dilated pupils, making his eyes seem so black, with just a thin sliver of that pure blue framing them. He gazed at Arthur's steadily.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

Since Merlin's head went up and down Arthur assumed that he was fine. His servant was still sprawled underneath him. There was no fear, no shyness, and Merlin seemed to have complete trust in him. When Merlin had asked, Arthur had been wary, half expecting Merlin to retreat with a snide remark. Instead he was open, and trusting, which Merlin often was. Arthur didn't need to worry about how he spoke to Merlin, or dealt with him. If he was out of line, he'd find out, if not then and there, it would be later on.

Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's chest, touching the warm skin. Merlin whimpered and his hand fumbled around Arthur's clothing. Arthur started to shrug it off, getting the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, flinging it away. Merlin's hands grabbed at him, trying to take hold of him. Arthur reached out and took Merlin's wrist, but then he moved to take Merlin's hand, their fingers entwining. Merlin blinked and turned to look at it.

"Merlin?"

He turned his head to look up at Arthur. They looked at each other. Merlin stared up at Arthur in shock and disbelief. Most of that was tainted by the pleasurable sensations running up and down his legs. There was a burning sensation deep down between his legs, but there were so many other feelings surging around Merlin that the painful ache seemed almost part of it. The rest of it would feel wrong without it. Every time he moved his nerves tingled with the feelings, his muscles clenching and a deep, aching, warmth spread up through his body.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned his name, head tilting back, exposing the long line of his throat. Arthur felt his own body react, a wave of sudden desire crashing through him, stronger than anything he had felt before, and his mind became taken by the idea of what it would be like to be taking Merlin completely. To do so, Arthur thought, right at that moment, would be unfair. Merlin was in no fit state to make a rational decision, and he wasn't going to last much longer. Whatever bold curiosity had driven Merlin to ask for this, did not give Arthur the right to take full advantage of him.

If Merlin had picked up on any of the hints Arthur had given, and acquiesced, then Arthur would have been making good use of him. But Merlin had been utterly oblivious to any of it. He didn't seem to see it anywhere. Arthur had let the façade build up that he was using Merlin. In actual fact Arthur could have ordered Merlin into his bed, but it just seemed utterly wrong to do so. It would have ruined Merlin completely.

This was entirely different. He still looked as innocent as ever, sprawled out on the bed, shifting with a very gentle movement of his hips. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's navel, pressing downwards, stilling Merlin's movement. Merlin's eyes rolled.

"Arthur, I need…" he panted breathlessly.

"I know," Arthur said gently, planning his next move. It was probably better for him to remove the wand while Merlin was in orgasm, than try and remove it afterwards. Arthur moved his hand, sliding it between Merlin's legs, probing into him to find the wand. Merlin tensed and gasped as he felt Arthur's fingertips intrude inside him.

"All right, Merlin," Arthur assured him, stroking Merlin's legs and stomach with his free hand, soothing him. As he took a firm grip of the wand, he moved it inside Merlin, drawing it out slightly.

That one action was all it took. Merlin's back arched and he gave a yelp. His entire body seemed to tense as he spurted up across his stomach and chest. Merlin flailed his arms and his legs jerked, his feet slipping out from under him. Arthur shifted with lightening reaction to steady him, grabbing the back of Merlin's left thigh to place his foot back down on the wooden chest. Merlin spasmed again as Arthur pulled the wand a little further out of him, his muscles were clamping around it tightly, and Arthur paused, not wanting to hurt him. Although, he didn't doubt that Merlin was going to be sore. As Merlin gave a last final spurt Arthur drew it out the rest of the way. Merlin jerked again as he felt it, and then he slumped back onto the bed. His head rose as Arthur dropped the wand into the lid of the box, and it clattered against the wood. He ran both hands up Merlin's legs, leaning over him.

"Are you okay, Merlin?"

He received another nod in response, while Merlin gasped for breath. As he leant forward Arthur made Merlin jump and he looked up again on feeling Arthur's erection digging into his inner thigh.

"Oh," Merlin said, managing to look very surprised at the very prominent bulge in Arthur's underwear. It made Arthur smile as Merlin regarded it with curiosity and some apprehension.

"Don't worry about it. Considering the situation it was a little unavoidable. I can deal with it."

Merlin bit down on his lower lip, blinking as he contemplated the fact he had caused the reaction in Arthur. Then he looked back up at Arthur's face.

"Shouldn't I help?" he asked, a little hesitantly. Arthur smiled, he slid a hand between Merlin's legs, making him jump. He could feel the remains of the oil running out of him. Merlin flinched a little.

"You're going to feel a little sore, but it shouldn't last too long." Arthur glanced at his oil coated fingers, which he wiped on his side, noting with some satisfaction that there was no blood. Leaning forward he slid his arm under Merlin's back, wrapping it around his waist and lifting him up off the bed. As he sat up Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, and his eyes widened as Arthur took a firmer grip, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around him, and he supported Merlin's backside with the other to be able to clamber up on the bed. Arthur sat back on his heels and lowered Merlin into his lap, settling him carefully so Merlin's body pressed against his increasingly tense groin.

"Now that's just showing off," Merlin said, in typical Merlin fashion. Arthur laughed, moving his supporting hand so he could run his fingers into Merlin's very ruffled, sweat-damp hair.

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully, running a hand up and down his back, feeling no tension. Merlin sat straddling him, his lower legs curled under his thighs, looked down at Arthur, just waiting. Merlin had got what he asked for, and now he was just waiting.

He shifted on Arthur's lap, glancing down as he felt Arthur's erection against his navel.

"I should? Shouldn't I?"

"No, not if you don't want to," Arthur said.

"I just offered."

"Are you doing that because you feel obligated or because you want to?"

"I want to," Merlin said. "I do want to, I'm just not sure how or what."

Merlin felt all of Arthur's muscles tense and he was lifted off his lap and laid down on the bed, placed gently, held by Arthur's strength.

"That's not going to impress me…mph"

Arthur laid Merlin down and placed his lips on Merlin's. It was just a gentle lingering brush before he pulled back and ran his tongue over Merlin's lower lip. Neither action was rejected so Arthur circled his tongue over Merlin's lips again before probing between them, opening Merlin's mouth up and exploring him. Merlin responded, copying what Arthur was doing.

As they remained locked together Arthur rolled them, landing on his side by Merlin and as they settled Arthur took Merlin's hand and placed it on his erection. Merlin jumped and pulled free of the kiss, looking down at his hand on Arthur's groin. With his other hand Arthur freed his trousers and pushed them down. Merlin started to help and Arthur worked his trousers down his legs and kicked them off. Arthur kept his hand over Merlin's and showed him the speed and pressure he liked, curling Merlin's fingers around his shaft. Arthur lay back and let his eyes close. He kept a loose hold around Merlin's wrist as Merlin carried on, rubbing gently, Arthur lay back on the bed and let it happen. He felt Merlin's body curl closer against his and Arthur put an arm around him. Arthur's other hand gripped Merlin's encouraging him to increase the pressure and speed of his touch. Arthur gasped, it wasn't just the action, it was Merlin's warmth against his, his hand nervously touching him, shaking a little as he did so.

The orgasm rocked through Arthur, his body tensing as he spurted into Merlin's hand and across his body, across their bodies. Merlin lay close to him, caught in the mess as it happened. Arthur slumped back, eyes still closed, lost to the moment, but feeling Merlin's warmth held tightly against him.


	7. Chapter 7

**The plot bunnies are at it again... ;-) **

The next morning Merlin mucked out Arthur's stables in a better mood than usual when faced with piles of horse dung. There was no regret to what had happened. On both their parts.

After Arthur had recovered, he had got up to find water and a cloth and he had cleaned them both up. Merlin had tried to insist that he should do it, but it had not happened. He had then expected to be ejected from the bed and sent home, but instead Arthur had rolled him over and snuggled against his back, wrapping an arm around him.

It was in the morning he had been pushed out. But not before he had been woken by Arthur's mouth licking and sucking the back of his neck. When that had failed to rouse him - it had instead made Merlin bury himself deeper into the sheets - he had been nipped hard. It was followed up by the covers being pushed aside and Arthur's hand coming down on his backside.

"Get up you lazy little lump!" Arthur had yelled. Merlin had jerked awake and looked into Arthur's grinning face.

It was a far better awakening than Gaius yelling and throwing things at his bedroom door. Arthur had shooed him off to get breakfast and sent Merlin off with some bread and cheese and a list of chores.

The stables always took him ages, and he stunk afterwards. Merlin got the feeling he might not be going anywhere near Arthur tonight. He thought that Arthur perhaps saw last night as a one off. Merlin couldn't believe he had done it. It was his first sexual experience, and as much as Arthur could be a prat, he never was when it mattered. He had been so gentle and caring, and all of it had been pleasurable. Even the mild ache Merlin still had held some delight to it.

"There he is."

Merlin looked up at two knights, Sir Breunor and Sir Caradoc. They stood in the doorway of the stable, side by side, regarding him carefully. Merlin blinked, straightening up from where he had been poking around the straw with the pitchfork.

"Can I help you?" Merlin asked, after a moment. Neither man moved, they just carried on staring at him. Merlin stirred his feet restlessly in the straw and added.

"Arthur is in the training ground if you wanted him."

The two men glanced at each other. Merlin's eyes darted from one to the other. They didn't speak but something looked to be exchanged between the two men. Then they turned back to Merlin.

"We know, it's you we want," Caradoc said, stepping forward, and Breunor followed. Merlin took a step back.

"What for?" Merlin blurted out, taking a second step back as they advanced on him.

"Are you sharing the prince's bed?" Caradoc asked flatly. Even Breunor seemed to blink at the directness of the question. Merlin hesitated.

"I wouldn't say sharing," Merlin said, unsure of how to answer that. Should he be or shouldn't he? He suddenly didn't know, faced with an abrupt interrogation.

"Is he using you?" Breunor asked, rephrasing the question as they stepped forward again, backing Merlin up, deeper into the stable and away from the exit.

"Yes," Merlin said hesitantly. It was true enough, even if it had only happened once, so far. Merlin had wondered about more, but he thought that Arthur might assume his curiosity had been satisfied. But Merlin was really starting to consider the obligation he apparently had and that Arthur had protected him from. His answer was truthful in other ways, he mucked out the horses, cleaned clothes, scrubbed Arthur's chambers. It was fair to say Arthur made very good use of him. Only deep down, he knew this was not what these two men were referring to.

"I don't believe you," Caradoc said. The two knights carried on advancing. Merlin backed up into the far wall, hitting it with a jerk.

"Shouldn't you ask Arthur?" Merlin asked.

He tried to look for a way out but there wasn't one. The two men flanked him and Merlin looked for some subtle way to use magic. Then he yelped as Caradoc grabbed him by the throat, shoving the material of his neckerchief out of the way.

"I'm not asking the prince, I'm asking you. Why were you not there for Arthur's testing?"

"Arthur didn't want me to be!" It was true enough. He hadn't.

"Why?"

"He thought it might disturb me, plus Gaius would be there."

Merlin yelped as Caradoc spun him round and shoved him face first against the wall. He felt a hand pull on the material around his neck, dragging it down and a hand brushed over the mark that Arthur had made this morning. One of the knights gave a huff. Merlin guessed Caradoc as his voice followed.

"Hold him," the knight ordered.

Merlin felt Breunor grip his shoulder, clenching his fist against his clothes and he pressed his forearm over Merlin's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. By sheer reflex, Merlin pushed back, trying to resist. He ended up slammed against the wall, banging his forehead. It dazed him, and he turned his head. He felt the rough wall press against his cheek. Merlin blinked. His head was turned so he could just about see Breunor's dark hair, his red clad shoulder and lingering presence. Merlin couldn't locate Caradoc by sight, but he sensed him as he crouched down and Merlin jumped as he felt the knight's hands on the waistband of his trousers.

"I don't understand, My Lords!"

Merlin stammered and then yelped as his trousers were untied and yanked down, the material sliding down to his ankles. Caradoc's hands moved between his legs, pushing them apart. Merlin could only open his legs so far, the material banded around his ankles prevented him spreading out properly.

"You don't need to," Caradoc told him.

"But I… please don't… what are you doing?" Merlin stammered frantically. He could work out enough especially as he felt Caradoc's fingers start to ease his cheeks apart, probing for his opening. Then Caradoc lifted his shirt a little, pressing into the flesh of his backside, where Arthur had smacked him this morning. Merlin flinched and wriggled making Breunor press harder on him.

"Get on with it," Breunor snapped at his comrade.

"The council want to make sure," Caradoc said. Merlin tensed. There wasn't anything in his line of sight that could help him. All he could see was the wall of the stable and out of the corner of his eye Breunor's broad shoulder. He couldn't interpret the sounds happening behind him, until he felt Caradoc's skin against his own, he had taken his glove off to probe between Merlin's cheeks. Merlin tensed his buttocks and shifted away, not far but he managed to elude the probing fingers. Caradoc's arm pressed against his backside, holding him in place as he tried again. This time Merlin wouldn't be able to stop him. He didn't know if the previous night would help him at all. It was a split second before he was violated that he heard the most welcome sound in the world. Arthur's voice.

"What the hell is going on?"

Merlin heard Caradoc's growl of irritation, Arthur probably didn't. but there was no way the knight could disrespectfully carry on with what he was doing, he had to respond to the prince. Merlin closed his eyes and sagged a fraction as Caradoc's hands retreated and he stood up and turned around to confront Arthur. The knight did, however, indicate to Breunor that he should keep Merlin where he was. Merlin didn't argue, Arthur was there, and he didn't sound happy.

"The council voiced some concerns over your servant."

"In which case they should have brought them to me," Arthur said. "Merlin is my responsibility, and take your hands off him."

"The council saw no reason to go through you regarding this matter," Caradoc said.

Merlin listened carefully. There was silence for a moment, and then the gentle sound of straw stirring. Arthur's voice was closer this time, as he said one word, ignoring what Caradoc was saying and presumably addressing Breunor.

"Now."

Hearing that tone, Merlin tensed again. That was Arthur's threatening tone, the one that even Merlin didn't dare answer back to. If he heard that, he just did as he was told, as swiftly as possible. Arthur didn't make use of it very often, and it was, Merlin guessed, an imitation of Uther's voice tweaked to make it sound like Arthur wasn't copying his father. When he did use it, people responded, and this time was no exception. Breunor let him go and threw him into the straw. Merlin didn't care, as he shifted away he scrabbled for his trousers, getting them up over his knees then his thighs. He shuffled back, not caring if he encountered anything disgusting in the straw, although thankfully he didn't. Arthur glanced down at him, but half keeping an eye on the two knights.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, and then paused. He was alright now Arthur was here and the two knights had let him go. A second later, Merlin changed his mind and shook his head, the situation was not all right, especially if the knights had decided they could just start assaulting him. Merlin put his head down and concentrated on fastening his trousers. As he fumbled badly he realised his hands were shaking, and taking a deep breath he forced himself to concentrate.

"And since when do you obey the orders of the council?" Arthur asked. Caradoc straightened up.

"My father is a member of the council. The concerns were brought to the king, and he advocated the inspection."

Merlin froze, risking a very timid glance up. He looked in Arthur's direction, and kept his head down, peering up from under his brow. Arthur's jaw was tense, his arms folded across his chest, his entire body braced as he glared at the two men. The flush on his cheeks from training was fading.

"And what exactly were you looking for?" Arthur asked stonily.

"Evidence that he has been penetrated," Caradoc said, as if it was obvious. Arthur looked furious. Caradoc glared back. "There is no point discussing the matter with him, Merlin will say whatever he needs to protect himself, and you."

There was just a very, tiny flickering of surprise in Arthur's eyes. Merlin noticed it, but he guessed that the other knights wouldn't.

"And why would either of us need protecting. What I do to, and with, Merlin is no-ones business but ours."

"It was unusual for him to be absent from your testing." Caradoc rolled the last word around his mouth, like he was tasting it. Arthur's flush slowly started to creep back. Merlin wondered if this was less about their concerns and more about the fact Arthur not using him would leave him open to other advances.

"I believe I explained that. Not that it is any concern of yours," Arthur snarled.

"The council asked us to investigate the matter."

"In which case, I will take my concerns of the handling of this matter to the king, and the council."

Arthur turned, and backed up, flanking Merlin and leaving the route to the door clear for the knights to take. The hint was obvious, but Arthur made it even more so.

"Now, get out!"

Merlin stayed sat in the straw, hiding behind Arthur. With no other recourse but to retreat the two knights left and once they were gone Arthur turned and crouched down, taking Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin?"

"I'm okay, that was good timing."

Arthur smiled. "Just lucky, they didn't do anything, did they?"

"No, very lucky timing."

"Didn't they speak to you first?"

"Not really, they just asked if you were using me. I said yes, it's technically true," Merlin said. Arthur frowned but didn't get a chance to answer as he was interrupted.

"Merlin? Oh!" Gaius appeared in the doorway, halting as he saw Arthur. Arthur stood up, pulling Merlin with him.

"I take it word is spreading."

"I overheard the council talking to Uther. Have they?"

"No, I got here just in time, by sheer accident. I need to find out what's going on. Merlin, go with Gaius, stay in your room and Gaius, don't let anyone in there. Lock the door if you have to, and tell them it's on my command."

"What about the stables?"

Arthur glared at Merlin. "Merlin, for heavens sake! Just do as you are told."

Merlin blinked, and took a sharp breath as he realised something. Arthur was worried.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur had every right to be, Merlin thought an hour later, as he dragged himself off to a room in the east wing of the castle, accompanied by a soldier and under orders from Uther. He paused outside the door, looking at the rough wooden structure as if it could tell him what might happen once he got inside.

The prince had not been able to change his father's mind on the matter. Once he got something into his head, it was hard to shift. Over twenty years of killing people suspected of sorcery sort of proved that. Uther was not going to worry about the inspection of one servant if the council asked for it. Arthur, sensing that, went for damage limitation.

This was why Merlin was now stood outside Sir Kay's door, in the area of the castle which was considered the knights barracks. Arthur had told Merlin, Kay was the one who had helped him through that first inspection, and it had been more of a practicality and a duty for the knight. He would undoubtedly treat this the same way. The only problem was Arthur couldn't really imagine how the inspection would work. Merlin could either be questioned, physically inspected or both.

As much as Merlin knew he could talk his way out of most situations, he didn't have the knowledge in this. Arthur advised him to aim for a physical inspection and try and relax as much as he had done last night.

"Easy for you to say," Merlin had snapped, as he sat curled up on the bed in his room.

"Yes, I know, but it's bound to be a similar procedure. If you keep the responses the same, it should be all right." Arthur had been frowning, his concern made Merlin feel a little better, although he could blame Arthur for the entire situation, since he should have been having sex with him in the first place. Although, Merlin wondered, could he really blame someone for not taking advantage of him? And how would he have felt about Arthur if he had?

"So, just lie back and think of you," Merlin had said to end the conversation with Arthur. It hadn't made Arthur smile all that much, and Merlin had just trooped out of the door to let the escorting soldier take him where he was meant to go.

The soldier in question now got fed up of Merlin lingering just looking at the door and he knocked on it himself.

"Come in," a voice called out in a pleasant tone. The soldier helped again by opening the door for Merlin and giving him a light shove. There wasn't much else to do but push the door fully open and head through it.

The room he entered was plain, but pleasant enough, the morning sun streaming through the windows. There was a bed on the far side, neatly made, and in front of Merlin Sir Kay sat at the table, reading a sheet of parchment. Merlin's eyes drifted to the box that was on said table by the knight's left elbow. It had a familiar look to it. The box was almost identical to the one Arthur kept his wand in. Merlin guessed he was getting a physical examination, and he felt his lower half tense, partly in unexpected anticipation.

Kay put the scroll down and looked up at Merlin. He was a little older than some of the knights, in his early forties with greying hair. Because of that Merlin didn't interact with him very much, since he was generally on Arthur's tail. Kay still patrolled and worked with the other knights but a leg injury kept him close to the castle. Merlin knew he acted as steward for the knights, organising the patrols, and parts of the celebrations, and many other things that Arthur didn't want to do and found irredeemably boring. There was also, Arthur said, no point in him taking that much of an interest if there was someone to do it for him. Hence Kay's role in the castle.

"Don't look so nervous boy, sit down."

Merlin slid into the chair set opposite Kay and viewed him nervously; Merlin couldn't help but do that. Kay looked back.

"To be honest, I fail to see what the council are making such a fuss about, but you know why you're here."

Merlin nodded. "Yes."

"Why were you absent from the inspection?"

"Arthur said so."

"Is that it?"

Merlin contemplated that. "It would have been a bit strange with Gaius there, and the king and everyone else." Merlin's conclusion was that he wouldn't want to be there. He didn't mind working for Arthur, the prince wasn't awful to work for, but Merlin did not want to be doing that sort of thing in front of an audience.

"Gaius is your guardian?" Kay asked, looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him. Merlin sat up a little, rather interested to read what was on it. He couldn't from the angle he was sat. The top of the paper curled up and Merlin couldn't see the tightly written words easily.

"Yes, My Lord."

Kay looked up at him. "You haven't lived in Camelot very long, have you?"

Merlin shook his head, "just under two years."

"So, you aren't very familiar with life at court."

"No, well, I think so now, just bits of it… I didn't really get this bit… well some of it…." Merlin babbled, trying to find the right way to say things that sounded useful. He didn't realise, he sounded exactly as Kay expected him to. Although the knight made no judgement, he was aware that Merlin did an awful lot for Arthur, but the physical side was not that evident. Still, in Kay's mind that didn't mean that it wasn't done.

"You got the position with Arthur by saving his life?" Kay said, cutting off the rambling.

"Yes."

"You didn't get on with him very well around that time, I recall."

"I guess not, he was a prat, he still is sometimes."

Kay smirked. "Your ability to insult the prince is quite legendary."

"He's gets his own back, believe me."

"And yet you still allowed him to take you to his bed."

Merlin shrugged. "Not straight away."

"I'm guessing you didn't realise that might be a part of it. How did it come about?"

"Not really sure," Merlin said. He wasn't, but his mind clocked back over certain things. Arthur had been through a testing not long after he had started working for him. Merlin had been just getting to grips with the job and had been glad of being able to get away for an evening.

"The first time, when I knew he had to do that. He didn't tell me, I was nosy, I hid by the servants door and watched. I wasn't very subtle leaving."

The truth seemed easier than trying to think of a lie. Merlin just hinted that it occurred much earlier than it did. They checked Arthur three times a year, particularly now, when it would be around the time that he could be married off. Again, it just made Arthur seem like a prize bull. Merlin remembered after his first day on the job, Gaius had told him Arthur had his own duties. Merlin realised now they weren't all they were cracked up to be.

"He caught you."

"Arthur was angry, I had no idea what he was doing it for, or why. So he told me."

"And from there, it continued?" Kay asked.

Merlin nodded. "I didn't really know much, or anything really. I guess Arthur wanted to be careful."

"Careful doesn't always work around here. If you've seen Arthur's inspection, then it's simple enough. I want to inspect to see if you have been penetrated. You recognised the box."

"Yes, Arthur's done it to me," Merlin said.

"This is a little different, but similar enough," Kay said, looking moderately surprised by Merlin's admission. He started to clear the paper off the table and he stood up. "Just take your trousers off and lie down."

"On the table?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"Yes, on the table," Kay said.

Merlin looked down at the table surface as if it might lash out and bite him.

"Come on, Merlin. It won't take long."

Kay turned around to put the papers away, but he had opened the box. Merlin hadn't even noticed that, but as he stood up, he stared down at the wand inside. This one was smoother, but wider, and there was no section for the oil bottle. The tip was tapered enough to go inside him but it widened out without much preamble. It was designed to see how easily he would open. Something he would have been used to if Arthur had been using him regularly.

But Arthur hadn't. Merlin had been too innocent for him and Arthur couldn't turn to anyone else without casting Merlin aside. He could still keep him as a servant, but if he wasn't Arthur's physically, then others would have pressed to claim him. Merlin stood up, one hand resting on the table to keep himself steady as he unfastened his trousers. His mind and body remembered the previous night. It had been good and it had piqued his curiosity; a curiosity that Merlin had never had before. Emotions were starting to stir in him, and he didn't understand them.

The material slid down his legs and Merlin kicked his boots off, letting the whole lot drop to the floor. He put a foot on the seat of the chair and then a knee on the table to pull himself up. Kay hardly paid attention to him, as he moved the box out of the way, so Merlin didn't kick it onto the floor.

Exhaling heavily, Merlin lay back on the table, tensing as his buttocks touched the smooth, cool wood. His hands gripped onto the edge of the table on both sides, and his eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling as Kay moved to the end of the table. His hands slid under Merlin's thighs.

"Lift your legs and put your feet down, spread them a little wider." Kay guided with his hands as he talked. Merlin didn't look at him, he just examined the beams over his head, and the designs on the ceiling. Merlin jumped a little as Kay guided his hips upward and he felt a cushion pushed under his backside to raise him up. The knight gave no more instructions and Merlin lay still as he heard the man moving around. There wasn't much else he could honestly do, except increase the tension in Merlin and Merlin let his anticipation take over his fear. He wondered if it would feel the same as when Arthur had done it.

He guessed not. The wand was different, it looked different even if Merlin couldn't comprehend it. But he had to get this right, or he exposed Arthur as a liar, and Merlin didn't want that. Arthur hadn't openly lied, no one had asked him directly about Merlin, as far as Merlin himself knew. He had, however, let the assumptions and implications stand, and that would probably not look good in front of the people who were concerned by this.

Just as Merlin decided that the door opened. Merlin couldn't help but jerk his head sideways to see who it was. Then he blinked in horror as he saw Uther. Automatically Merlin tried to pull his shirt down to cover himself and when that failed, clamped both hands over his groin. He turned his head back up to stare at the ceiling, eyes wide with shock. Merlin took several short, shallow, breaths.

Uther paid no attention to him. He looked at Sir Kay.

"Ah, Kay."

"Sire, I was just about to…" the knight stopped, what he was about to do was obvious.

"Yes, so I see," Uther looked down at Merlin. Merlin tried to look everywhere else. It was hard since Uther decided to walk forward and stand at the side of the table. Merlin closed his eyes, and then thought, no, that doesn't help. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling, but Uther was too close to not be in his eye line. Merlin closed his eyes again, it still didn't help, but at least he couldn't see anyone.

"What is your opinion so far?" Uther asked.

Merlin felt his face increase into a frown, and he bit down on his lower lip. Uther didn't even seem to realise he was there, and that could hear it, and was damn annoyed by his interruption. Merlin's chest tightened with emotion, and his hands clamped tighter on his groin.

"Merlin wasn't born in Camelot, he's not been around the court for long, and I'm inclined to think that Arthur just didn't want to expose him to something that he wasn't comfortable with. The boy does an awful lot for him."

"So I've heard," Uther said.

"Is there some reason you wanted to witness this?" Kay asked. Merlin was glad he did, he was wondering that himself.

"The council pushed for someone else to be present. I said I would."

At that point Uther put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. The touch was gentle but Merlin felt a ripple of tension run through his body. Uther must have also felt it. His hand squeezed Merlin's shoulder and then released the pressure.

"Very well, I just need to check him," Kay said.

Merlin grimaced as he felt a hand parting his cheeks. He couldn't help what was rising in him. This was nothing he had really gone through before and the sudden rush of emotion was unexpected. Arthur's inspection and the following events, which Merlin had instigated, stirred something in his mind. His body responded to it, and as he kept his hand on his groin, he realised his body was doing it now. The tip of the wand pressed into his hole and Merlin, despite the tension in him, relaxed as the tip breached him.

His mind suddenly became in desperate conflict with his body. It didn't help that Uther felt so much like Arthur. The hand was light on him, not holding him down, but Merlin sensed was trying to reassure him. Merlin didn't know why, he didn't care, all he thought was, it just wasn't Arthur.

Both men jumped as Merlin ended his thoughts with his reaction. Even Merlin wasn't quite sure where it came from. He felt embarrassed that he did it. Quite often he judged himself to be able to deal with most things, he had been stared at, teased, reviled and treated with suspicion for most of his life. He couldn't exactly claim to be normal, he had learnt to cope. But not with this and inadvertently Merlin did himself the biggest favour.

He burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was doing a very good job of looking busy. He had some papers to go through and he sat at the table in his chambers doing so, shuffling them around, making notes and even actually doing the paperwork that was required of him. But his mind remained on Merlin.

Another servant had brought his lunch up from the kitchens, and he had thanked them, while looking busy, and not looking up. He had eaten a little, for the want of looking busy, and feeling busy, and then he had gone back to shuffling and writing. He kept moving his mind between one subject and another because he couldn't settle on one thing that would completely distract him.

Then he looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" he asked, hoping for a distraction and irritated by it all in the one measure. The soldier put his head around the door.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. The king requires your presence at Sir Kay's chambers."

Arthur tried not to leap out of his seat. Instead he forced himself to stand with as much dignity as he could manage and he nodded at the servant.

"Thank you."

Then Arthur walked from the room, moving swiftly, without actually running. His mind was running with all sorts of scenarios, and he kept building his responses up in his mind. How he was going to deal with it if Merlin had been deemed untouched? He had to keep Merlin safe. That felt paramount to the situation.

He was surprised by what he found when he got there. He worked his way past several of the council members, who had took it upon themselves to nosy at what was happening, since Uther had sent for Arthur. Merlin was sat up, perched on the table, his legs bare but the material of his trousers over his groin to protect himself a little. Uther was hovering near him, which was by the look on his face doing nothing for Merlin's nerves. Sir Kay was also in close attendance, but positioned to keep Merlin protected from the council members. Arthur's heart tensed as he looked at Merlin, his eyes red and his face blotchy. But as he assessed the positioning in the room, he didn't think that Merlin was under any sort of suspicion.

Getting into the room and over to Merlin he asked.

"What happened?"

Merlin gave a little sniff and Uther backed off, which made Merlin relax quite dramatically.

"I think he just got a little pent up," Kay said.

"Have you tested him yet?"

Kay turned to stare at the council member who had spoken. His gaze was level and he said nothing for a moment.

"Not fully, but I have no reason to doubt either of them."

He put an undercurrent into that. It didn't just question Merlin, they put Arthur under suspicion, which was another matter entirely. Although he listened to what was being said, his main concern was Merlin. He stepped closer, standing so he added extra shielding for Merlin, and felt pleased when Merlin inclined closer to him.

"Sorry, I don't think your father showing up helped much." Merlin kept his tone low, nothing more than a whisper, so Uther didn't hear him. Arthur shrugged.

"How far did Sir Kay get?" Arthur asked.

"Asked me things, I said I was nosy about that first inspection you had, when I first started work as your servant."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking impressed at Merlin's improvisation. He had simply taken the situation and altered one simple fact to it. The time it had happened. Arthur could follow that easily enough. It reminded the prince that Merlin could think on his feet when he needed to.

"Okay, and…" Arthur murmured, his eyes moving in the direction of the box on the table.

"He was about to, and then Uther came in, then…" Merlin paused, his face flushing red, looking utterly embarrassed. "I couldn't help it, I started crying. I don't even know why."

"You didn't do it on purpose?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head, looking up at Arthur in shock.

"No!" he hissed the word and then his eyes darted around. They were both being watched, with varying levels of interest and suspicion. Seeing Merlin's eyes dart about, Arthur shifted, to try and use his body to protect Merlin. Staring at Arthur's blue clad chest was far better so Merlin rested his gaze on that.

"I really do not think we need any further proof," Kay said.

"He needs to be properly tested," one voice announced.

"If Kay is convinced, I do not honestly see why this need continue," Uther said, sounding like there were far better things that everyone could be doing. Merlin relaxed a little, if Uther was saying that, surely that was the end of it.

"We are not," the voice announced. "And if the boy proves untouched, then it throws the prince's integrity into question. The fact the boy was not at the testing is a concern."

"That is no one's concern," Arthur said, turning to address them over his shoulder, putting an arm out to still keep Merlin from view. Merlin didn't look up, Arthur's shirt remained the most fascinating thing in the room for him.

"Merlin was too nervous to be of any use, and shy, so I told him there was no need for him to be in attendance," Arthur said.

"We wish to see evidence of penetration," the voice persisted. Arthur turned away.

"Pervert," he murmured in Merlin's ear. Merlin started to shudder with silent laughter.

"Don't tell me, that Sir Caradoc's father," Merlin murmured.

"Fine then, I won't," Arthur replied, which told Merlin anyway. As they talked in a low tone, Kay added.

"Well, then perhaps we are best advised to move the boy to more familiar surroundings," he suggested. Merlin sighed heavily. This was getting a little too much.

"I'm fine," Merlin suddenly announced, eyes still on Arthur's chest. "Let's just do it now."

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was already wriggling back on the table so he could lie down again. "Yes, I've got to get the stables finished, and I still need to get to the blacksmith, and clean your room."

"Your devotion is touching," Arthur drawled.

"Dollop-head," Merlin murmured, so only Arthur could hear him. Arthur helped him move back into position. So did Kay, he positioned the cushion back under his hips, and his hands pushed Merlin's thighs further apart, so they were spread wide. Arthur shifted, leaning over Merlin, resting a hand on the table on the far side of Merlin's torso, so no one could see Merlin's face. Merlin blinked and looked up at Arthur.

"Trust me, it's easier if you can't see them staring at you."

"Depends on what they're staring at," Merlin told him, thinking about his exposed bottom half. He shifted the bunched up material of his trousers so it covered his groin, but he couldn't cover everything.

"All things considered, I prefer them looking at that than staring at my face," Arthur mused.

Merlin smirked, his eyes widened and he gasped as Kay's hand spread his buttocks further apart and the wand pressed into his opening again.

"Merlin."

Arthur's voice was no more than a whisper, but it caught Merlin's attention. He looked up at Arthur, who was leaning over him, not only protecting him, but distracting him. As the probing intensified, Merlin thought of last night, and Arthur doing the same thing to him, in the privacy of his room, with only the flickering of candlelight. Merlin's eyes rolled in his head as the wand pushed him open. His hips shifted upwards, and he took a heavy breath. Arthur's fingers twined into his hair, sending shivers of pleasure over his scalp. Merlin gave a moan as Kay pushed the wand in, opening him up and stretching him out, his hips rocked as the wand pressed against the nerves and his left foot would have slipped off the table if it had not been caught. A warm hand encircled his ankle, holding him firmly in place and another ran along the inside of his thigh. Merlin spread his legs wider, feeling the strain in his muscles and he jerked again, the wand moving inside him, sending hot spasms of pleasure through his body.

His own hands clenched on the material in his groin, he was starting to harden, and Merlin gently rubbed the material against himself. Arthur's hand slid down his side, tickling his ribs and stomach before sliding underneath to take over from Merlin, just gently cupping his balls with his fingers and rubbing the heel of his hand onto Merlin's erection. It made Merlin writhe, his body jerking into the hands holding him. He knew where Arthur's were, but there were two more pairs of hands on him. Merlin could assume one pair was Kay's.

At the back of Merlin's mind there was a small shred of panic informing him that the only person that could probably get close enough to him to touch him was probably Uther. The panic found itself unable to form into anything further, there was just too much else for his body to concentrate on, and it didn't want to be bothered by such a minor detail. He wasn't going to open his eyes and look.

If he had, he would have found Uther carefully positioned to protect his exposed lower half, but he had also stopped his foot slipping and was holding Merlin's leg in position so there was no danger of shifting too much. Uther also couldn't help but take an interest in Merlin's reaction, which plainly related to Arthur's presence.

It would explain, the king thought, their oddly devoted relationship. Arthur was not simply using Merlin for his own ends, from the tenderness he was showing now; he was clearly considerate of the boy, who was, as Kay had pointed out, very new to some of the idiosyncrasies of the court. Uther felt rather surprised by some of his son's consideration and emotional maturity, but it was, Uther thought, a good sign.

"I think, Sire," Kay said. "We have the proof we need."


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur held his breath, keeping his eye on Merlin. That didn't tell him definitively exactly what Kay had proof of, but considering his earlier opinion the comment seemed positive enough.

"Quite," Uther announced, still keeping hold of Merlin's leg. Arthur was vaguely aware of Merlin rubbing his leg against Uther's hip and stomach, the action caused Uther's hand to move up Merlin's thigh, and Merlin jerked again. The prince guessed Merlin wasn't entirely aware of who was around him. Leaning forward he looked down at Merlin's flushed face, his eyes closed, but he was relaxed, and probably a little overwhelmed by the sensations he was receiving. It was only the second time he had experienced anything like that.

"Are you convinced Sir Kay?" Arthur heard one of the council members ask.

"Very," Kay announced turning to the lingering council members. Arthur tried to ignore them. It was bad enough when he had to perform for them. For most of Arthur's life he had somebody watching and analyzing his behaviour, in everything he did. This had to be worse for Merlin, servants were not there to be noticed, they were just there to do a job.

"There is no doubt he had been penetrated," Kay concluded.

Arthur glared as two of them stepped forward, moving around to the end of the table to stare at Merlin. Merlin must have heard, or sensed them, his eyes started to flicker open. Arthur moved his hand from Merlin's hair and put it over his eyes. Merlin gave a disgruntled murmur.

"It's all right Merlin," Arthur said gently. He rubbed his other hand over Merlin's concealed erection, it made him move his hips and further shockwaves of pleasure completely distracted him. He still moved his head to try and shift Arthur's hand.

"Just keep your eyes closed Merlin."

Merlin's next murmur was one of agreement. He guessed what was going on, and he probably didn't want to look at whoever was staring at him. Arthur felt a surge of anger as he watched the two men regard Merlin carefully.

"He seems very responsive," one commented.

"He usually is," Arthur snarled. He was getting sick of people just staring at Merlin. It was one of the reasons that he had never exercised his physical right over him in the first place. Merlin was coping with it now, but his reactions proved Arthur's instinctive feelings. He couldn't remember Merlin ever crying, or giving such a significant reaction. And Arthur was starting to stir with a feeling that he wanted this all to himself. As one of the council members reached out, their hand going between Merlin's legs, Arthur moved, he slid his hand down to protect Merlin, realising the man was going to take hold of the wand.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice lowered dangerously. "You're not touching him."

The prince watched the man turn to Uther for help. Very carefully, Uther released Merlin's leg, but kept the hand on his ankle. Kay had taken his other leg, rather worried about what might happen if Merlin lost his balance.

"He seems very comfortable with the application of the wand."

"Merlin is," Arthur replied. "He likes it."

"You use it on him regularly."

"Yes."

"There is no need for such an action."

"No, but it's fun," Arthur told him. "I like watching him, and I think he deserves some privacy."

Arthur looked around the room, he's had quite enough, but he couldn't move Merlin and get him out of the room. Not in the position and state he was in at the moment.

"I agree," the king announced, carefully releasing Merlin. "The evidence you required has been supplied, Arthur should be left to deal with Merlin."

Kay's assenting nod left the rest of the group with no option. Arthur watched them go gratefully, his father giving him a curt nod before he followed the others now. Arthur exhaled as the door closed behind them. He turned his full attention back to Merlin, sprawled on the table and he moved his hand from Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin?"

It took several seconds for Merlin to open his eyes. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks a deep red and he was panting gently. Arthur watched Merlin's eyes rove around, head turning to look at the room.

"They've gone?"

"We've proved the point."

"I'm glad we got away with that," Merlin commented. Then his eyes rolled in his head and he moaned as his hips slid on the pillow and the wand moved inside him again. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he eventually gasped. "But was your father stroking my leg."

"A little bit," Arthur confessed. Merlin giggled and then gasped again. "Merlin, I need to get this thing out of you.

Merlin nodded his head, gasping again as Arthur moved to the end of the table and pushed aside the material over Merlin's groin, and his hands. He probed between Merlin's legs, taking the shaft of the wand carefully and drawing it down. Fluid started to leak from Merlin's erection. Merlin shifted, pushing downwards to try and keep the wand inside him. Arthur placed his other hand on Merlin's navel, pressing down to keep him still.

"Stop it Merlin," Arthur ordered as he felt Merlin's hips rock. Merlin gave a whine. "I'm going to take it out, and then I will deal with you."

Merlin went still, but he gasped and moaned as Arthur withdrew the thick, heavy wand from Merlin. He spread Merlin's cheeks to check that no damage had been done to him. The hole was still slightly opened, Arthur expected that, he was just glad Merlin hadn't been hurt. That was another risk. Merlin exhaled heavily, slowly getting his breathing under control. Arthur reached for him, putting his hands on the cushion under Merlin's hips to draw him down the table. His feet slid off the end of the table and Merlin lifted his head.

It dropped back dramatically as Arthur leant over him and licked Merlin's erection from base to tip, in a rather impulsive gesture. He ran his tongue around the head, tasting the salty fluid weeping from the tip. There was a loud thud as Merlin's head connected with the table, and his moan of pleasure was also an 'ow!'. Arthur laughed and licked again, carefully taking Merlin into his mouth sucking gently. Merlin's hips thrust upwards and Arthur took a little more into his mouth.

He felt shocked by his own behaviour. Arthur had never done anything like it before. Taking Merlin's hips firmly, he controlled the desperate thrusts so he could take his time with what he was doing. He had certainly received it, but never given it. Some of the servants had often helped relieve his tension and while they did Arthur was aware that they saw it as a duty. There was no trust involved in the action. In a way he had felt pleased when he could give up that pretence and let another pretence take over. He could let them all think that Merlin was doing the same thing for him and he didn't need to go back to them.

Arthur knew they gossiped, about which knights did what. He did not want his actions and needs analysed, so he had kept it simple. That didn't leave him well versed in what he was doing. Arthur could pleasure himself, others could do it for him and it was nothing more than a job. Merlin, last night, had made it something else. Arthur had watched while Merlin had enjoyed what was done to him.

He drew his head back a little as Merlin thrust again, fighting his grip. By instinct Arthur dug his teeth in, which made Merlin moan even further. Arthur gripped him that way and ran his tongue around the tip of Merlin's erection, and he listened to how Merlin reacted. It was clearly favourable and shifting position slightly, Arthur used his bodyweight to force Merlin's hips down and he regained control of what he was doing, wanting to explore the new sensations.

Arthur could do it now, because Merlin would never tell anyone what occurred. He could trust Merlin to keep it between the pair of them, which was probably why Merlin was expected to do it in the first place. That one simple thought had never occurred to Arthur, it probably wouldn't even occur to Merlin to gossip about it. Merlin had his trust.

He felt his throat tighten as Merlin gave another thrust he couldn't hold and he came, shooting into Arthur's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. By reflex he started to swallow and he tensed his shoulders, gripping Merlin hard and he slammed him back down onto the table. Arthur jerked his head up and the last few spurts sprayed across Merlin's exposed stomach. Arthur became aware of Merlin writhing on the table, gasping and panting. Glancing up he could see Merlin's ribcage raising and falling in a fast, but steady, rhythm.

Merlin lifted his head again as he heard Arthur coughing, and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, the burning affecting his throat and nasal passages.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked sounding more than a little dazed.

Arthur nodded but he continued to rub his nose with his knuckles, before answering in a rough voice.

"Yeah, that just took me by surprise."

"Did it?"

"It doesn't often happen that way round," Arthur said, eventually looking up, blinking as his eyes watered. "I'm normally on the receiving end. Actually I'm always on the receiving end."

"Why?" Merlin asked in utter innocence.

"Because I…" Arthur paused, suddenly unable to put what he wanted to say into words. Merlin waited, staring at Arthur steadily, looking very flushed, and un-judgemental.

"Because I don't need any more people talking about me, more than they already do. Servants are supposed to service me, not the other way round."

Arthur glared as Merlin grinned.

"I suppose I can trust you, you idiot," Arthur snapped.

"Course you can, clot-pole."

Arthur snorted with laughter, almost choking as he brought something up into the back of his throat. He got his own back on a grinning Merlin by spitting it onto his exposed navel.

"Urgh, Arthur!"

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."


	11. Chapter 11

How Merlin managed to get through the rest of the day, he wasn't entirely sure. He finished the stables, went to the blacksmith, cleaned Arthur's room, and even got round to doing the rest of Arthur's laundry. He got a sense of people looking at him, the castle servants at least. Presumably word had got round about what had happened. Merlin didn't feel too concerned.

He was Arthur's servant, so there was talk about him most of the time. Some of the others often tried to include him in gossip, part of which now, he realised, related to his duty as Arthur's catamite. The gossip, however, was not something he had bothered to indulge in. It would have been too complicated to tell some stories, erase his own role in it and make up enough to cover Arthur's when he had used magic. Besides, people in Ealdor had talked about him, and stared, so Merlin could happily ignore it.

At lunchtime he had gone to see Gaius, who looked relieved to see him. It made Merlin wonder what would have happened if the inspection had proved him, and Arthur, to be lying. But while they ate they very tactfully didn't talk about it. Merlin wasn't sure if Gaius knew the truth of the situation, or he had just assumed the same as everyone else, that he was active with Arthur.

It was all quite bizarre, Merlin concluded, as he set up Arthur's room for the night, wondering if he was staying. Now he had proved the point Arthur might back off completely, or he might not. Merlin wasn't sure of his own opinion. The feelings and pleasure of it intrigued him, and being with Arthur had a practicality about it. And it wasn't as if he didn't like Arthur, but did he really want to have sex with him?

"Merlin," Arthur drawled, sounding like he had been talking for a while.

Merlin jumped and looked up from his contemplation of the fire he had just lit – by normal means – and gazed up at a very amused looking Arthur.

"What?"

"You are in there then?" Arthur said with a smirk. "I've been talking to you for the last five minutes to no avail."

"You should have just thrown something," Merlin said and then as Arthur pointed at the pillow close to him added. "Oh."

"What were you thinking about?" Arthur asked, pulling off his jacket. Merlin tried not to watch too closely, imagining Arthur's muscles moving underneath.

"Today's been a very strange day," Merlin said, tutting as he followed Arthur and picked his jacket up off the floor, then Arthur's shirt and then his trousers, with his boots hidden underneath. Merlin straightened up, draping the garments over his arm. Arthur was down to his underwear heading over to the table for some wine. Merlin started folding up the clothes and tidying away Arthur's boots.

"You could say that," Arthur said. Merlin carried on tidying, opening the wardrobe and putting things away, almost banging his head on the door as Arthur added. "Do you want it to continue?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You know perfectly well 'what'," Arthur told him. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Merlin stared at him, wondering how in heaven the start of this conversation managed to not sound awkward.

"I was exclaiming, rather than not understanding," Merlin said. "I don't know, I mean… I thought you might not want to, since everyone seems satisfied that we are doing what we are meant to be doing."

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. You haven't got any curiosity."

"I have now. Most of what I have done before now has been entirely practical, or careful. You, Merlin, are neither of those things."

"Thanks; I think," Merlin mumbled. He turned back to the cupboard, trying to hide the slight flush on his face – unsure if it was embarrassment or intrigue – but then decided there was nothing in Arthur's wardrobe to hold his interest, except the hint of more washing. Merlin closed the door and concentrated on Arthur.

"I do trust you, Merlin. You're not likely to start gossiping with the other servants about me."

"No," Merlin said, agreeing truthfully with that.

"And my father complimented me this evening, on my emotional maturity."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed with over-exaggerated shock, dodging the pillow that was lobbed in his direction.

"Apparently when I get married, I will hopefully deal with my bride as successfully as I have you, or at least it was along those lines."

Merlin started to giggle. "Oh my God!"

"Yes, I presume that conversation was why Morgana was not dining with us," Arthur said. "He wouldn't want to offend her delicate ears."

"I wonder if princesses have to go through the same sort of thing."

"Proof of the fact that they bleed is usually enough," Arthur said, then he looked carefully at Merlin. "You understand that, don't you?"

"I'm not a complete idiot, I do know how things work."

"No one can ever quite tell with you," Arthur mused. "Anyway, those are thoughts for another day. I'm not going to force you, if you don't want to."

"And if I did, what would you want to do about it?" Merlin asked.

"I want to fuck you," Arthur said, in the same tone he would use if he was telling Merlin they were going hunting.

"Oh!" Merlin said, unable to help being fascinated by both the thought and the practicality.

"At least I know I don't have to worry about how I act, or what I want to do, or so many other things I have to consider if I use someone else. And you're not going to end up with child."

"No," Merlin said. He moved towards the bed, where Arthur was sat. Arthur shuffled back, so his lap was able to accommodate Merlin. Merlin stepped on the back of his left boot and hoisted his foot out of it, and then did the same with his right, feeling quite pleased that he didn't fall over, although he wobbled dangerously on occasion. He put the boots neatly by the nearby chair and shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the back.

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

"Just because you leave clothes everywhere."

"I have you to pick them up," Arthur pointed out. As Merlin reached him Arthur took a firm grip of his hips and drew Merlin onto the bed, settling him on his lap, with Merlin's legs curled up on either side of him. Arthur reached up to unfasten the scarf around Merlin's neck. Once he had undone the knot he didn't pull the material clear, instead Arthur used his grip on it to pull Merlin's head down so their lips could meet.

Merlin opened his mouth as he felt Arthur's tongue dance across his lips and then it slid between them. Merlin pressed his lips down on Arthur's kissing him back, taking his time as he considered all the sensations running through his body. His back bowed as Arthur's hand ran under his shirt and his fingertips traced up his spine. It broke the kiss and Merlin gasped, squirming against Arthur as the prince discarded the scarf and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist to keep him pinned and he kept stroking.

Arthur watched as Merlin tilted his head back, exposing the smooth line of his throat, not even thinking about his reaction. He just reacted, openly, and innocently, as he enjoyed what Arthur was doing. Merlin did it completely guilelessly, the response was not automatic, a well trained response like many others that Arthur had been with. This was something pure.

Arthur pushed the material of Merlin's shirt up and releasing Merlin's torso from his grip Arthur lay back and pulled the material to Merlin's shoulders. Obligingly Merlin shifted, getting his head free and then holding his arms out so Arthur could pull the garment free and he dropped it over the side of the bed.

"Now you are just doing that on purpose," Merlin complained.

"Oh!" he added as a yelp as Arthur sat up to lick and then graze his teeth over Merlin's left nipple. Arthur lay back again and pulled Merlin with him. Merlin stopped himself from crashing down onto Arthur and braced his arms to prevent Arthur pulling him close.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I think it might be a good idea to take all our clothes off first, otherwise we'll end up knocking each other out."

"Or," Arthur said, assessing the fact that they were still covered on their lower halves. "Knocking places we don't want damaged."


	12. Chapter 12

Naked was much easier to deal with. Merlin felt less clumsy when he didn't have to worry about getting out of his clothes, and much to Arthur's amusement he tided everything up.

"While you're there, bring the oil. There is another jar there, next to the box."

"I don't have the key for this," Merlin said, rattling the door of the little chest. Arthur reached out and opened the draw on the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small brass key. Merlin took it from Arthur's outstretched hand.

"It's always in that drawer. That is not something I need to lock away for the safety of the kingdom."

"That might be," Merlin said, nodding in the direction of Arthur's erection. Merlin contemplated the fact that it was going to end up inside him. It looked more threatening than the carefully crafted metal wands that had been in the same place. Arthur laughed, sprawling back on the bed and shifting pillows and blankets around so they would be comfortable. He watched as Merlin came back, studying the oil bottle which Arthur hadn't used in a while. The last time he had had someone in his bed was a long forgotten memory.

As Merlin clambered onto the bed, carefully holding the oil Arthur had to admit there was something aesthetically pleasing about Merlin. Despite his slight build, his muscles were still in evidence, a little more developed now he had been training and hunting with Arthur. Arthur reached out and ran a hand up Merlin's torso. He almost dropped the oil. Arthur steadied Merlin's hand with his own, reacting with his usual reflexes.

"Careful," Arthur warned him. Merlin flopped onto the bed and relinquished the oil to Arthur. He was the one that needed it. Arthur reached out and put the oil onto the nightstand and reached for Merlin, taking him by the hips and lifting him so Merlin was laid on top. Arthur settled Merlin between his legs, and Arthur planted his feet down to cage Merlin in. Merlin calmly lay on top of him and waited. As Arthur took hold of him Merlin allowed himself to be pulled down into the kiss.

Arthur took his time, kissing Merlin with the briefest of touches and just as Merlin responded he pulled back. When Merlin waited for him, Arthur came back into contact, kissing him gently. Merlin jerked in Arthur's grip as the prince's hand stroked up and down his spine. It made Merlin squirm against him.

"Are you ticklish?" Arthur asked.

"First I've known of it, if I am."

"Up, on all fours," Arthur said, giving him a shove. Merlin obliged and Arthur lowered his legs, managed to shift and roll out from underneath him in the same moment that Merlin moved into position. Arthur knelt by his side while Merlin stayed on his hands and knees, intrigued by what Arthur would do. Arthur's hand moved over his back again and Merlin's back dropped under the touch, then arched as Arthur played along Merlin's ribs. One hand located a nipple and Arthur gently rubbed his fingertips against it. Merlin gasped as Arthur pinched and then pulled. He shifted in position.

"Nice?" Arthur asked.

"Not sure," Merlin said. "It hurts a bit."

Arthur returned to stroking.

"Better," Merlin said, moaning as Arthur leant over to lick his shoulder blade.

"Okay," Arthur said. He ran his other hand down over Merlin's backside and down the back of his thigh, then he stroked upwards, making Merlin tense.

"Stop assessing me like a new horse," Merlin said, as he gasped.

"The whole point is to assess and find out all the good and bad points."

It didn't sound like an unreasonable argument to Merlin. He was trying to find a way to answer when Arthur moved behind him, spread his cheeks apart and licked him, probing his tongue into Merlin's anus. Merlin yelped, part with shock but part pleasure.

"You can't do that!"

Arthur stopped, but kept his hands on Merlin's hips. "Why not?"

"Well, erm…"

"I am the prince, the future king and your master," Arthur said. "So I can do what I like, and you can't stop me."

Arthur went back in on full attack. His hands gripped hard to keep Merlin in place and he ran his tongue up Merlin's inner thigh, over the edge of his left buttock to the small of his back and then came back down the other side. He almost went down Merlin's right thigh but that was just a feint as he went back to lick between Merlin's legs catching the soft flesh of his balls. Merlin yelped again and Arthur moved his grip to spread Merlin's legs for better access. Merlin dropped his lower body, resting on his elbows and then folding his arms down to lower his shoulders to allow Arthur as much access as he wanted. Merlin gasped and whimpered as Arthur's tongue ran over his most intimate areas, his tongue and lips tracing lightly. Merlin just closed his eyes and let Arthur play with him, but Merlin tensed and then tried to spread further as Arthur's finger probed into him.

The finger pulled back and Merlin felt the cool oil against his skin as Arthur coated his finger and then pushed it back in, working his way to push two fingers into him. As he pulled back Merlin pushed his hips to follow him.

"All right," Arthur said.

"Arthur."

"I want to make sure you are ready, I don't want to hurt you."

"I am ready, and I don't care."

Arthur took a grip of Merlin's right side and yanked him up, pulling Merlin back hard onto his fingers. Merlin yipped in shock.

"I do, and I am not going to hurt you Merlin."

"Arthur, please."

Merlin shifted his hips to squirm onto Arthur's fingers. Arthur added more oil and went up to three, spreading them inside Merlin, causing him to groan.

"I'm ready."

"Yes," Arthur said.

Merlin went very still, rising fully onto his hands as Arthur slowly pushed into him. The sensation was strange as his muscle was pushed open and Arthur forced his way in. He took it slowly but jerked the last little bit to slam his body against Merlin's. Merlin gave a breathless gasp and stayed still contemplating the fact that Arthur was inside him.

Then Arthur moved back, taking his time, to allow Merlin to feel it. Then he pushed back in again. It made Merlin give another little groan. Arthur carried on, moving slowly, thrusting gently as he controlled himself. Merlin got the feeling that it wouldn't last, but he had to appreciate the effort. Arthur moved in and out of him in slow, smooth strokes. It was gaining a little speed as he moved but as Merlin started to rock his hips in time with it and Arthur really started to speed up.

Merlin relaxed his body and let his legs spread wider. The sensations sparked through his body, making him jerk every time Arthur thrust. Then as Arthur slowed, Merlin gasped again as he felt Arthur's hand gently brush his erection. Merlin jerked back into Arthur.

"Stop that!" Arthur complained, moving carefully, trying to move his hand to the same speed as his thrusts, and move his hand in the right way, so he put the right amount of pressure onto Merlin as he thrust in, yanking his hand down to the base of Merlin's erection as he entered.

Merlin squirmed, jerked and whined. Arthur carried on moving, finding the right rhythm and staying with it. Without even realising he was doing it he started to move the right way. Merlin relaxed, rocking with the momentum as Arthur thrust and yanked his hand, letting the ripples of pleasure run through him. Merlin realised he was just complicating matters if he tried to actively do something. All he needed to do was let it happen, and just allow the pleasurable feelings wash over him.

It didn't take long. Merlin felt the muscles in his body start to clench. His stomach started to feel warm, the sensation spreading out up his spine and he jerked again. Arthur gave another deep, hard thrust and Merlin felt Arthur spurt inside him as Merlin jetted all over Arthur's hands and the bedding underneath him.

Merlin whimpered, wavering in position as his body relaxed and he yipped as Arthur withdrew from him, pushing him down onto his side. Arthur flopped down next to him, pressing against his back, and wrapping an arm around him.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Arthur eventually asked. Merlin roused himself long enough to say.

"Yes, Sire."

Before they both settled down again.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to make this the last chapter of this story, but I have a sequel in mind which I have just started, which will twist the situation about a bit... since this story decided to go in a whole different direction than the one I had orginally planned. My plot bunnies have a habit of doing that to me ;-)**

The late night patrol bell roused them. It was almost midnight, the night watch was changing over. Merlin was half dozing, curled into Arthur's side, one of Merlin's legs resting across Arthur's. Arthur's hand was moving up and down Merlin's thigh, occasionally brushing his fingertips over the ticklish area just below his backside. It made Merlin shiver on occasion, and Arthur watched Merlin's lips quirk upwards just briefly each time he touched him there.

Merlin, Arthur had now discovered, had several spots like that. His spine was the most sensitive, but Arthur had found out that Merlin responded to his nipples being stroked, but only lightly, and he also appeared to have a liking of having his earlobes nibbled. Arthur increased the pressure on Merlin's leg, making him jump and huff with laughter.

In revenge Merlin moved his hand and aimed for the ticklish spot on the inside of Arthur's upper arm. The prince clamped his arm down against his side, but Merlin determinedly wangled his fingers in, without moving from his comfortable position against Arthur. Arthur started to shake with suppressed laughter, Merlin's lips quirked again, before turning into a smirk, and he ground his groin against Arthur's hip.

"If you don't stop that I will be forced to put you over my knee," Arthur said.

"Which bit?" Merlin asked. Then he yelped as Arthur attacked, pushing Merlin off, so he could sit up, but Arthur kept a firm hold of his servant, roughly pulling him forwards so Merlin crashed across his lap. He tried to prevent Arthur from pinning him, bracing his arms but Arthur swept an arm out under Merlin, knocking his braced limbs out from under him. Merlin flopped down across Arthur and Arthur's arm pinned him in place.

"That bit," Arthur said, securing Merlin down against his groin. Merlin wriggled a little and got a smack on the backside for his trouble. He gave a loud yelp.

"I was actually referring to me tickling or rubbing against you," Merlin announced in an overly resigned voice. Arthur ran his hand over the now reddening spot on Merlin's backside.

"I know," Arthur said, before going back to stroking Merlin's thigh again, making him squirm. Merlin shook his head to give himself some semblance of sense, and he wriggled with a little more seriousness.

"Arthur I have to go."

Merlin shifted, slowly easing his way out from across Arthur. Arthur didn't stop him, he shifted on the bed to lie face down and his eyes followed Merlin as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Gaius asked if I would be back tonight and I said yes. I promised."

"Okay," Arthur said. Merlin got up and went to the pile of neatly folded clothes.

"See this is the reason I tided up," Merlin informed the prince, who regarded him with an amused expression.

"When are you going to apply the same principle to my armour?"

"Funny," Merlin said. "I look after your armour."

"It's usually clean, even if it is left in random parts of the castle."

"I did that once," Merlin said. Arthur grinned and rolled onto his side, propping his head with his hand.

"You don't have to go, I won't kick you out. I'm not that much of a prat."

"No, whenever you are a prat, rest assured I will tell you."

"Just make sure it's not in front of my father."

Merlin's head disappeared into his shirt and then popped out through the hole. As Merlin struggled to get his arms through the relevant gaps he said.

"I won't make that mistake twice either," Merlin said. Arthur smirked.

"I may have issues looking your father in the face again, and the council," Merlin added.

"Don't worry about it, they've gawped at me more than they have you. None of them will lay a hand on you again."

"Will you?" Merlin asked, pulling his trousers up, and lacing them efficiently.

"If you want me to."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," Arthur said, the answer simple and practical. Merlin looked at Arthur for a long moment, trying to process the change, if there had even been one. Things didn't feel all that different, not between himself and Arthur anyway. Arthur had said he trusted him, and Arthur had done that countless times before now. Whatever Merlin said to him, Arthur believed him, even if it took some time to prove his point. And Merlin trusted Arthur, as much as he complained about him, Merlin knew he could.

"Do you think Gaius knows?" Merlin asked.

"I think it's a don't ask, don't tell, situation," Arthur said. Merlin grimaced. "Gaius knows about life at court, he probably knows it was expected of you."

"I'd better go," Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"We're patrolling tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"Wake me up early, and have my armour ready, I want a hot breakfast and I will need my tunic repaired. And I daresay, you will need to change my bedding."

Merlin glowered at him. "Prat," he announced before flouncing out.

Arthur snorted with laughter and flopped back down onto the bed. He moved the sheets about so the mess was away from him, and pushed to the end of the bed. Lying back Arthur considered the events of the last few days. They were most certainly interesting, but not easy. He probably still should not have done what he had, to Merlin. Part of it was no choice of his own, but Merlin had handled it well, better than Arthur expected.

In the end, Merlin had come to him. Arthur had felt obligated to respond to Merlin's wishes. Merlin sort of did that to him, and it had nothing to do with Arthur's prior imagination of the scenario. He had tried hinting, and the hinting hadn't even been registered. Merlin hadn't just avoided the advances, he had never even seen them.

Merlin had just blundered onto it. He had been concerned about Arthur, and witnessed something Arthur hadn't wanted him to see. Certainly not without some careful preparation and Arthur hadn't felt proud of his reaction, he shouldn't have hurt Merlin, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Arthur wasn't proud of what he had to do. But he was heir to the throne, the future king. He didn't just have to look after the kingdom, he had to make sure it would be there for his own children. And he had to prove he could produce them.

It was not something he had wanted to drag Merlin into, but in trying not to, he had managed to make it worse. All in all, it was a good thing that Merlin had stumbled in on what was going on, or the council's request would have caused even more problems. As it was, the interference had helped clear up a few things.

Merlin would be back, Arthur could wait for that. Arthur has his obligations, to Camelot, to his father, to himself, and now to Merlin. As he settled down, he smirked and shook his head.

Now and again, obligations weren't all that bad.


End file.
